


just for one night

by femslash



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationships, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: Eleanor gets permission to bring Hancock along with her on ops. This has the unintended side effect of revealing her huge crush on Glory.
Relationships: Glory/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor/Glory
Kudos: 7





	1. Malden Center

It had started after the Malden Center job. Eleanor had recently gotten permission to bring Hancock with her on ops - her key arguments had been that since they were essentially married, she felt Hancock had a right to know what she was up to, and that since he was still the mayor of Goodneighbor, he would be an extremely valuable ally for the Railroad to have. Although she wouldn’t let him into HQ out of fear that he was too recognizable, Desdemona had ultimately conceded. Hancock had picked the code name “Feral,” and the two of them had set off to Malden. And there they met Glory - apparently wires had gotten crossed somewhere, and the two of them (now three) had been assigned the same job. It ended up being a job that any of them, even Hancock, probably could’ve handled on their own, but it had been fun working together - between Eleanor’s sniper rifle, Glory’s minigun, and Hancock’s shotgun, the synths were dispatched in record time. Less than an hour after their arrival, the three of them were back outside the station, a little torn up and a little buzzed on Mentats (although that might have just been Eleanor), but no worse for wear. Glory clapped Eleanor on the back, causing her to stumble and blush. 

“That was a damn good fight, Charmer! We gotta do this again sometime.” She laughed, before adding, “You were pretty great too, uh, Feral?” 

“That’s my name.” 

Glory nodded, taking in the scene around her. She hooked her minigun’s strap back over her broad chest, and with a wink at Eleanor, announced that she was heading back to HQ, and that she hoped she’d see the two of them soon. 

Hancock and Eleanor had planned to spend the night at Greentop Nursery before making their respective treks back to Goodneighbor and HQ, but once they were safely out of Glory’s earshot and in a place clear of visible or audible hazards, Eleanor pulled the ghoul into a semi-hidden alley. “I need you literally right now,” she whispered, as she began undoing the knotted belt around his waist. Hancock chuckled, and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Not that I’m complaining, _Charmer_ ,” he said, emphasizing the code name, “but is it me or Glory you need right now?” Eleanor paused, her hands on his hips, as a blush spread over her freckled cheeks. 

“Was it that obvious?” 

“You don’t gotta be embarrassed about it Elly, we talked about this.” He paused to ruffle her hair, before adding “You just gotta let me know, remember?” 

She nodded, and looked him in the eyes, somehow turning even redder in the process. “What if I wanted both of you? At the same time?,” she asked, before looking away and turning her attention back to his belt. Hancock smirked. 

“Now, isn’t that an interesting proposition.”

“I’d ask if you meant good interesting or bad interesting, but based on _this_ ,” she paused to palm at the erection tenting his worn pants, “I think I know the answer.” 

“Heh...you know I like ‘em tough, and you know I’d do anything to see you happy.” He paused for a moment. “Anything except RJ - you don’t want a threesome with him, do you?” Eleanor scoffed and shook her head. “Good, good...shit, I’m on board, but is Glory?” In response to that, she just shrugged, and then quickly knelt down. 

* * *

And now here they were. It was two weeks later, and Glory and Charmer were both at HQ, both between jobs. For what would likely be a too-brief moment, there were no immediate fires to put out. As Dez dismissed her heavies, Eleanor saw her chance. Glory was putting her gun back in its trunk, and didn’t notice the other woman approaching her. 

“Hey.”

Glory whipped around to face her, and grinned. “Well hey Charmer, how’s it going?”

“I was just thinking, well, actually Han- _Feral_ and I, were just thinking.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Thinking about what?” 

“Since I’ve got some time, and you’ve got some time, would you maybe wanna come stay with us in Goodneighbor for a bit?” 

“You sure that doesn’t violate some kind of Railroad bylaw?” 

“Not if we use our code names the whole time.”

Glory chuckled, and looked Eleanor up and down. “And why the sudden interest in hospitality?” 

“I just thought, after Malden and all, it might be nice to spend some time together, you know, as friends.” 

The other woman smirked, before asking “And that’s what we are, huh? Friends?” 

Eleanor blushed a deep crimson as she remembered the almost identical conversation she’d had with Hanock a few months ago - except that time they’d both been blissed out on Jet, and he’d eaten her out for the first time almost immediately afterwards. She didn’t expect, or want, that to happen at HQ. 

“I mean, yes?” 

“I sense a ‘but’.” 

“Not a ‘but,’ so much as an ‘and’.”

“And what might that ‘and’ entail?” 

Eleanor shrugged. “I guess you’ll just have to come back to Goodneighbor with me and find out.”

“Okay Charmer, lead the way.”


	2. Goodneighbor

Hancock greeted them as soon as they were through the city’s gate, and quickly escorted the two women to his quarters. It seemed unlikely that anyone would see the three of them together and assume “Railroad,” and even less likely that anyone in Goodneighbor who did recognize that would be a snitch, but there was still the Institute to contend with. Better safe than sorry, and in this case, “safe” meant getting Farenheit to pay Charlie to bully Ham into delivering some Gwinnett Brews and noodles to Hancock’s private entrance, rather than just going to the Third Rail. Eleanor ate in relative silence, while Hancock regaled a bemused Glory with only slightly exaggerated stories about Goodneighbor. 

Soon enough, they’d polished off their noodles and each downed a couple of bottles. Hancock pulled out a pack of Mentats and offered it to Glory, who shook her head and took another swig of her beer, and Eleanor, who gratefully accepted a tab, before taking one himself. There was a content lull for a moment, until Glory set her bottle down on the low table in front of them a little too hard, causing the stack of empty bowls to clatter. There was a burst of nervous laughter from all parties, and then Glory cleared her throat. 

“So, what exactly is your plan here?”

Hancock looked at Eleanor, and motioned for her to start. She nervously coughed, before clasping her hands together and leaning forward.

“You know - obviously, you know, that Feral and I are together. Like, together together.”

Glory smiled and nodded, and Eleanor was pleased to notice that her cheeks were clearly flushed. She hoped that it was because of more than just the two and a half beers and spicy noodles. 

“Okay. And you know that I’m a pretty big fan of yours, right?” Another nod, another smile, wider this time. 

“Okay. Well, uh…” She shot a nervous look at Hancock, who just shrugged and winked at her. She looked back at Glory, and un-clasped and re-clasped her hands. “Okay. I don’t know a good way to say this, so I am just gonna come out and say it.” She swallowed thickly, and hoped she wasn’t quite as red as she thought she was. “I want you to fuck me. Like I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Oh, that I could tell. You’re too twitchy to be subtle. Why’d you think I agreed to come out here?”

Hancock laughed, and Eleanor choked out something like “oh god.” She decided to take a swig of Glory’s beer, the only one currently open, and attempted to compose herself. “Here’s the thing though. Hancock is more than okay with that, but he’s also agreed to what I’m about to propose. Which is, uh, that I want you both. At the same time. Together. Y’know?”

Glory nodded, and leaned back in her seat. She looked over at Hancock and cocked an eyebrow. 

“You’re really on board with this?”

“I’ve never been a jealous man, and if you don’t mind me saying so, you have a fantastic ass.”

Glory chuckled. “Alright. Well, I want to set a few ground rules, but then I want you - ,“ she paused to turn and point at Eleanor before continuing, “I want you to tell me exactly what you want me and him to do to you.”

“Fuck, okay.”

“Okay. Rule number one. Feral, you’re a delightful little thing, but I do not want you to kiss me. Agreed?” He nodded his agreement. “Rule number two, I do not want to be penetrated in any way by either one of you. Agreed?” There was a not quite synced up yes. “Last but certainly not least is rule number three, which is really more of a suggestion that I hope you’ll both agree to. I want to start things off with Charmer here, and he can join in when we say so.” Another round of agreement, although Hancock’s “yes” was slightly more emphatic this time. “And of course, if I say stop, we stop, if either of you say stop, we all stop. Once again, are we all in agreement?”

“Aye aye,” said Hancock, while Eleanor just nodded. 

“Do y’all already have a safe word?”

Eleanor, nodding her head slightly, said “It’s usually ‘radroach’.”

“Radroach. Okay. Easy enough to remember.” She took another sip of her beer, and looked pointedly at Eleanor. “Now Charmer, I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

Eleanor grabbed the pack of Mentats off the table, and popped another tab. They were helping with her visualization of the evening’s plan, but not necessarily with her articulation of that plan. She took a deep breath. “God, okay, well, ultimately what I want is to end up in sort of an...h-shape, I guess,” she said, before pausing to draw the shape in the air. “I want to suck him off, while you fuck me from behind? Or the other way around, I could eat you out while he fucks me. Do...either of those options sound good to you?”

“The second one sounds pretty damn good to me, but I want to eat your pussy first. Does that work for you?”

“Yes, my god.” She turned to face Hancock, who was trying and mostly failing to keep from grinning. “Would you - I guess I’m also asking you, Glory, can he - jerk off while it’s just me and her? I just, like, I just think that would be really hot, if you’re both comfortable. With that.”

Hancock looked at Glory, and asked “Could you say no to that face?” Glory grinned back at him and shook her head, before standing and putting her hands on her hips.

“I guess that’s all settled then, huh? The only thing to do now is head to the bedroom, which is...where, exactly?”

Hancock gestured vaguely as he stood. “It’s the door on the left, next to the bookshelf.”

Glory nodded, and stepped around the low table in front of her to take Eleanor’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”


	3. Statehouse

Once all three of them were in the bedroom, there was a brief awkward pause as Hancock figured out where to place himself, ultimately settling on a worn padded chair, which he turned, with some effort, to face the bed. “Babe, is that gonna be comfy for you?” asked Eleanor. Hancock nodded, and, apparently satisfied with his answer, Glory shoved Eleanor down on the bed, before moving to straddle her hips. With one arm pinning her down, Glory began unzipping Eleanor’s jumpsuit with the other, revealing the worn white undershirt underneath. She pulled the other woman up and into a deep kiss, while Eleanor shimmied her way out of the top half of the jumpsuit. When they pulled apart, Eleanor slipped her hands under Glory’s grey sweatshirt. Glory smirked, and lifted the sweatshirt over her head, tossing it next to the bed. She turned to look at Hancock, and flexed her back muscles. 

“Like what you see?”

Hancock had hung up his coat upon entering the bedroom. He was still fully dressed in his white chemise and trousers, but he had pulled his pants down past his hips, fully exposing his half-hard cock. He nodded his assent, asking “How’s she doing?” Glory turned back to face Eleanor. She had pulled her own undershirt off, revealing small breasts. Her chest was just as freckled as her face, if not even more so. Glory reached up, and grabbed one of her breasts, lightly tweaking her nipple. When this elicited a small gasp from Eleanor, she turned back to Hancock, who was now gently stroking himself. 

“I’d say she’s doing pretty good.” She stepped off of the bed, and knelt down at the edge of it. “Can you lift your hips for me, baby?” Eleanor nodded, lifting her hips so that Glory could fully remove the jumpsuit, leaving her in just her socks and a pair of black panties - one of her only pairs that wasn’t threadbare. “Lower your hips for a minute, I wanna look at you like this,” said Glory, her voice taking on a breathier edge. Eleanor did as she was told, and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could look at the other woman’s face. “Well? What’s the verdict?” she asked, hoping her voice didn’t give away how nervous she was feeling. 

“It seems really unfair that someone with your skills also has a body like this.” 

Eleanor blushed, pausing to really take Glory in before responding. She was built, with large, heavy breasts - things that Eleanor had suspected but been unable to confirm, on account of the buky coat that made up some of the Heavies’ uniforms. She had a body like a deadlifter, and Hancock’s comment about her fantastic ass was absolutely correct. It would’ve been easy for Eleanor to mistake her for a pre-war athlete if it weren’t for the scars covering her torso. A bullet wound on one shoulder had left a particularly nasty, puckered scar, and she felt compelled to reach up and touch it. “You’re so beautiful,” she said, almost reverently. Glory smiled, and pulled her down for another deep kiss before asking her to lean back. 

Glory slowly pulled the other woman’s panties down, and after carefully dropping them on the floor next to the bed, she began to kiss the inside of her right thigh, making her way up from the knee. When she had nearly reached the crease of Eleanor’s hips, she paused to look up at the other woman. “Tell me what you want me to do, baby,” she cooed. For the first time this evening, Eleanor didn’t have to hesitate. She knew exactly what she wanted. 

“I want you to fuck me, with your mouth. Please?” 

Glory seemed more than happy to oblige her request. She kissed Eleanor just above her pubic hair, before turning her attention to her pussy. “Do you want any fingers in you?” Glory asked, after licking a strip up the other woman’s cunt. Eleanor nodded, and held up two of her own fingers. After lazily licking and sucking at Eleanor’s labia for a few minutes, she began to gently penetrate her while sucking at her clit. Eleanor turned to look over at Hancock, who true to his word, was jerking off. He was breathing heavily, and his hat was askew, but when Eleanor caught his eye, he grinned at her and mouthed “love ya.” It took her an almost embarrassingly short amount of time to cum after that, grasping at Glory’s silver hair as her whole body tensed. The other woman stood up, wiping her mouth. “That’s one way to make a girl feel like she knows what’s doing,” she said, laughing. She leaned down to kiss Eleanor, who was still trembling from the aftershocks, and then sat down next to her on the bed. 

Hancock hadn’t wanted to cum during that portion of the evening, but was now almost painfully hard. He didn’t bother to tuck himself in as he stood up and went over to the bed, although he did take off his buttoned shirt, leaving just his undershirt on. “So, how do you want to do this?” he drawled, as he walked over to the bed. Glory, after planting a kiss on Eleanor’s cheek, scooched back, and reclined against the headboard. 

“I was thinking I’d settle in here.”

Hancock nodded his agreement, and leaned down to pull Eleanor into a fierce kiss. When they pulled apart, his eyes glinted as he grinned. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.”

Eleanor chuckled, and rolled onto her stomach before sidling up the bed. She pulled herself up so that she could rest her head on Glory’s stomach. “Hey,” she said, before gently kissing the other woman’s chest. “Hey yourself,” responded Glory, who reached down to muss Eleanor’s hair. 

Hancock climbed onto the bed with a loud groan. “You ladies ready?” he asked. Eleanor, in response, raised her hips higher. He grabbed her hips, and nodded at Glory, who beamed at him in response. She stroked Eleanor’s cheek, before grabbing at her hair. Elearnor leaned forward and began to suck and nip at one of Glory’s breasts, stopping with a gasp as Hancock slid one of his rough fingers down her slit.

“She’s so wet… you know that’s all you, right Glory?”

Glory gave a short huff of laughter. “I saw Charmer looking at you earlier, I think your dick is at least partially to blame.” 

Eleanor felt a thrill go down her spine. She had never been talked about like this before. She removed herself from Glory’s breast and began to kiss a line down her stomach, while attempting to also grab at her breasts. This proved to be a difficult task, as Hancock began to slowly thrust into her as she made her way to Glory’s cunt. She faintly wished that she had taken another Mentats before she started, as she could feel the focus it gave her waning, but it was too late for that. 

Hancock was going as slowly as he could manage. It had been a while since he had done something like this, but he felt like it’d be rude if he came before Glory. He paused to look at the scene before him - Eleanor’s freckled shoulders and messy hair bobbing as she ate out Glory, who had one hand tangled in the other woman’s hair, and one hand massaging her own breast. She looked completely blissed out, like a Jet high without the Jet. She tightened her grip on Eleanor’s hair to get her attention. 

Eleanor pulled away from her pussy with an obscene, wet noise. “What is it?” she asked, panting slightly. 

“You keep going like that, and I’m going to finish real soon.”

“Is that what you want?” 

“I wouldn’t say no.”

Eleanor gave the other woman a wolfish grin, and went back to what she was doing with a new sense of pride. Hancock took their conversation as a signal to begin speeding up, as he tightened his grip on Eleanor’s hips. 

Glory, true to her word, came with a loud moan a few minutes later. She sharply tugged at Eleanor’s hair. “Hey baby, you gotta stop now. I’m too sensitive for that shit.” Eleanor pulled away and kissed the spot just above Glory’s thick pubic hair. “Okay, whatever you say.”

She looked over her shoulder at Hancock. “You about done?” she asked, with a wide grin.

Hancock huffed, and nodded. He came with a groan shortly after, feeling utterly spent. He planted a kiss on Eleanor’s shoulder, and the two separated. Glory shifted to one side of the bed, allowing Hancock to stay on the other with Eleanor between them.

“Are we all feeling good? Any follow up comments?” she asked, looking from side to side.

“No complaints here,” murmured Glory, who looked like she would fall asleep at any moment. 

Hancock slipped an arm around her, and leaned his head on her shoulder. “Who’d complain about that?”


	4. Morning After

There was no way to make the next morning not awkward - the Statehouse wasn’t exactly set up for guests. 

Still, Glory got up in good spirits. As she got dressed, Eleanor rolled over to look at her, squinting through the fog of her hangover. “You’re okay with what happened, right?” she asked.

Glory finished pulling on her pants, and turned to face her with a smile. “Of course! But I want to make it clear - I don’t know what kind of arrangement you and Feral have, but we are still just friends. Capiche?”

Eleanor gave her a thumbs up. “Capiche’d loud and clear.” She shook Hancock’s shoulder, and he woke up, blinking at her with bleary eyes. “Glory’s getting ready to go.”

“Already?” he asked. Glory nodded. “This doesn’t seem like the sort of place that offers breakfast in bed - no offense. Besides, I really should get back to HQ, make sure Dez is doing okay.”

“Heh. Whatever you say. If you do want breakfast, you can get a mean tato hash at the Rex for like ten caps.”

“Duly noted.”

She walked over to the bed, and leaned in to give Eleanor a goodbye kiss. As she pulled away, she turned to Hancock. “I feel like I should shake your hand or something,” she said with a laugh. Hancock stuck out a skinny arm, which Glory firmly shook. 

As she walked out the door and down the stairs, Eleanor and Hancock were both quiet. When they heard the heavy door of the Statehouse shut, Hancock turned to look at her.

“Do you think she and Dez are fucking?”

“I don’t know if they currently are, but they absolutely have previously. Deacon claims he and Dez are married sometimes, but there’s just no way that’s true.”

“Definitely not.”

Hancock paused, with a thoughtful look on his face. “Do you think Deacon’s into men?”

“Do I think _Deacon_ likes men?”

“Alright, alright, you made your point. What about ghoul dick?”

“He seems pretty down for whatever. That could all be a part of one of his many acts though.” She paused. “Baby, do you want to fuck Deacon?”

“I don’t _not_ want to fuck Deacon. What's your position on the subject?”

“I don’t want to fuck Deacon.”

“What if I fucked him and you watched.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “This isn’t like your dastardly plan to infiltrate the Railroad, is it?”

Hancock pulled a straight face. “It’s true. You’ve foiled my plan. I was planning to use my powerful ghoul cock to destroy the only organization in the Commonwealth worth a damn.”

“I knew it,” she snorted, as she snuggled up against him, “but I love you anyways.”

“I love you too, Charmer.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end...?


End file.
